


I've Been Blossoming Alone Over You

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Crowley slips up when he thinks Aziraphale isn't paying attention.





	I've Been Blossoming Alone Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first Good Omens fic! I've been trying to write for over a month, but this is the first prompt that I had an immediate inspiration for.
> 
> Title from "Pink In The Night" by Mitski

“So, do you come here often?” Crowley asks, trying not to giggle as he leans against the desk Aziraphale is seated behind.

Aziraphale rolls his eyes, not even bothering to look up from his book. “Are you flirting with me?” he asks blandly, as if he’s operating on auto-pilot. 

Crowley huffs, but keeps smiling, turning his gaze to the front windows of the bookshop and the few passersby. “Have been for over six thousand years, but thank you for finally noticing,” he mutters.

There’s a soft thud as Aziraphale’s book hits the floor. He looks at Crowley with a shocked expression for several moments, inhumanly still until he snaps his fingers, miracling his book back into his hands. 

“Angel?” Crowley asks, put off by Aziraphale’s sudden silence. Anxiety courses through him, and he curses himself internally.

“I-I beg your pardon,” Aziraphale says. “You’ve been what?”

Crowley swallows. “I’ve been flirting. With you. For six thousand years.”

Aziraphale frowns, and Crowley wants to throw up. 

“That can’t be right....” Aziraphale trails off, looking down at his lap. Before Crowley can reply, Aziraphale continues, “There’s no way I’ve gone our entire existence without noticing.”

Crowley blinks. “I’m not entirely sure how I should interpret that.”

Aziraphale’s head snaps up. “Well obviously I’m frustrated! I’ve been in love with you since....I don’t even know how long, actually.” Aziraphale laughs sheepishly. “But I couldn’t even recognize that you were flirting with me!”

Crowley smiles, and he feels a different kind of pressure in his chest. A very, very good kind, opposite in the extreme to his anxiety and fear. “Well, angel, you _are_ gloriously bright, but you weren’t meant to be all-knowing.”

“Oh, I know that, my dear, I simply-” Aziraphale cuts himself off, mouth half open for a moment. “Wait just a moment. Are you calling me angel because I’m an angel, or because it's a human pet name?”

Crowley hums, looking quite smug. “How exactly do you think it became a popular human pet name, angel? And just how are _you_ one to talk? You’ve been calling me dear for centuries, Aziraphale. You call me dear more than you call me Crowley.”

Aziraphale opens his mouth to argue, but it dies on his tongue. “Perhaps you’re right,” he concedes. “Perhaps.”

Crowley hums, a low and pleased noise, and leans across the desk. “Perhaps we should stop talking for now,” he suggests. “I have a far better idea for how we could spend our time.”

Aziraphale bites his lip. He leans into Crowley’s hand as it cups his cheek, but then lays a hand of his own over the demon’s. “What if Hell is watching?” he whispers, worry clear in his voice. “What if _Heaven_ is watching?”

“Then let them watch,” Crowley whispers back. “I’d love to see them try and stop us.”

“But what if _She_ is watching?” he presses. “What if She-”

“Aziraphale,” Crowley starts, voice soft and loving, his thumb running along the angel’s cheekbone. “Did you not once tell me that Her Plan is ineffable? That it is not to be questioned?”

“I did, but Crowley-”

“And are we not part of that plan as Her creations? Are our actions not predestined by Her Plan?”

“I suppose so, yes,” Aziraphale agrees.

“Then who are we to question Her?”

Aziraphale purses his lips, trying not to smile. “My dear, did you really just go through all of that as a way of telling me to shut up?”

Crowley smiles. “Perhaps,” he says, echoing Aziraphale’s tone from earlier. “But also to ease your fears. If She didn’t want this to happen, I believe she would never have led us to each other time and time again.” 

Aziraphale smiles, and his expression is so full of warmth that Crowley forgets anything and everything else in that moment other than his millenias-old desire to kiss Aziraphale. 

Seconds later, Crowley’s desire is finally fulfilled. Moments after that, it is fulfilled again. And again. And again. Crowley can’t say he’s ever felt more satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
